Sharkosuchus' Shoddy, Silly
Pilot is the first created episode of Sharkosuchus' Shoddy, Silly & Strange Shenanigans. It is made to introduce the protagonists, and does not have them going on adventures. Disclaimer: This story is very long, but I have attempted to break up some of the sections. Viewer discretion is not advised. Plot It was a typical day on Earth for the kaiju of that world. Deep in the Pacific, in a dark trench, Sharkosuchus slowly rose from her slumber. Next to her was a large hydrothermal vent, which was her equivalent of coffee. She groggily swam over it, allowing the steady stream of searing steam to warm her body. After about five minutes of this, her blood was freely flowing through her veins, and, as normal, she was chillaxed. Afterwards, she began swimming up to the surface. Meanwhile, Hybrehemoth emerged from his burrow, followed shortly by the Queen Odniamubiah. They decided that since they both liked underground, they could live together as what's basically kaiju bunkmates. Hybrehemoth, with his no-nonsense attitude, was constantly annoyed by the queen's energy. He pretended to be able to bear it, but he'd have to politely tell her to calm down sometimes. Despite this, they had a strong friendship, and they usually stuck together like glue. In the meantime, Koseiru was scavenging off of dead creatures, as always. Sure, he was in his final form already, but his hunger was never completely satisfied. Usually, he could resist his own demands, but sometimes he gave in. However, this urge made it hard for him to focus, and he constantly lost attention. Still, he was a loyal friend and attempted to get a task done as fast and best as he could. _ Finally, Sharkosuchus breached the surface of the ocean, and began looking around. There was almost no land in sight. Almost. It was blurry, but a few miles away, she could see a small island. She turned her focus towards it and began swimming, gobbling up a few schools of small fish on the way. They were small to her, at least. After some time swimming, she made landfall on the island. Her arrival noted a tsunami, but it was an uninhabited island, so there were no human casualties. Already, she noticed something. It seemed to be an unusually large device. She picked it up and began examining it. "...what is this?" she asked herself. It appeared to be a large pistol, with a weird dial with random numbers on it. Some that stuck out were 986, 1, 372, 2018 & 10000000000000000000000000000000000. While she didn't know their meanings, she wondered what they meant. She set the dial to 372, and then fired the gun. She was about to drop the pistol and walk away when she heard a loud noise. She turned around to see an oval that had appeared out of nowhere. After about 30 seconds, it disappeared. She fired it again, expecting something different. When the same thing happened, she approached the oval. She was about to press her head against it when she stumbled through, ending up in a completely different location. It appeared to be the Sahara Desert. The portal closed behind her, seemingly trapping her in this desert. She looked at the dial, and was shocked to see that 372 was now replaced by 374. She fired the gun again, and it opened back up to the deserted island. She ran through, and as the portal closed, she began pondering over what had happened. Did she just go to a different place on Earth? A different planet? Or even a different universe? She flipped the dial over to 4591 and fired. She saw something completely different. There appeared to be a dinosaur? It had a T-Rex body, although the arms were large and had spiked thumbs, and the back had Stegosaurus plates running down them. Just as the creature noticed the portal, it closed. Were there multiple universes? Could she actually decide to go to which one when she wanted? After a while, she decided to find her friends and tell them about it. She hopped into the ocean and swam off. _ Hybrehemoth and the Queen were fishing so they could have food for the colony and themselves, and they happened to catch Koseiru, who was looking for some more food. The greedy bastard. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, Kose?" asked Hybrehemoth. "Lookin' for some more food, I guess," replied Koseiru. "You already have more than enough mass! What's the matter with you?" "I dunno. Can't help myself, I guess." "Can you go hunt somewhere else, Koseiru?" chimed in the queen. "Yeah, I can. Sorry about the trouble." After hopping out of the fishing net, Koseiru was about to swim away and go find some more mass when the ocean began drawing back some. "What the hell?" they all asked in unison. Eventually, they all spotted a bulge in the distance. A rogue tsunami? What was going on? Then they saw the fin breach the top of the wave, and their questions were answered. Eventually, the wave hit the land, and they all simply hovered over the water as Sharkosuchus rose from it. Sharkosuchus greeted them all with a simple, "Hey guys." "Hi Sharko," replied Hybrehemoth. "Wuzzup?" asked Koseiru. "Hello Sharko! How are you today?" questioned the queen. "Look at this thing I just found," said Sharkosuchus. "It's pretty neat." She showe them all the gun she had found. She had nicknamed it the "Universal Gun", and that's what she referred it as. "So, there's this weird dial that you can spin. The numbers represent something. I'm not sure what, but it might be the universe number," explained Sharkosuchus. "Universe number?" asked the queen. "What do you mean by that?" "When you select the number you want, you fire the gun and something opens. A portal between universes, if you will," she continued. "This portal lasts for about 30 seconds, and when you enter the other universe, the number of the universe you were previously in replaces the one you just entered on the dial." "Does that mean we can go into different universes when we want?" asked Hybrehemoth. "Pretty much, yeah," replied Sharkosuchus. "We can go on adventures in these universes?" questioned Koseiru. "I never thought about it that way, but, yeah, I guess. Are ya'll into this?" asked Sharkosuchus. No one replied, as they all thought about the concept of it. This was something completely foreign to them. The thought of not just leaving their own world, but their universe when they wanted? And the idea that there's more than one universe? It was a lot to take in, but eventually, they decided on what they wanted to do. "Alright," finally spoke up Hybrehemoth. "I'm in." "Yep, same," said Koseiru. "I'm ready," replied the queen. "Let's do this, then," proclaimed Sharkosuchus. In an instant, Sharkosuchus opened up a portal, although this had no number. It was simply labelled "Eques Mechanica". With them not knowing where it went, they jumped in, ready for a new adventure to begin. Now, at least for the kaiju, there would never be a typical day again. Well, soon, there would never be another day for them again. The portal opened as the kaiju fell through. They were confused, as there was nothing around them. Then, Koseiru looked down. "Hey guys, I don't think that we're at ground level..." Hybrehemoth soon did the same. "Well, most of us can fly, and I can just ca-" Suddenly, things began getting very hot. Odniamubiah looked up and saw nothing but darkness. "Where in the world are we?" Hybrehemoth and Sharkosuchus began choking. It was too high up in the air and they were unable to breathe. Soon, it began getting even hotter, and by then Hybrehemoth and Sharkosuchus had died of a lack of oxygen. Odniamubiah's wings had torn open and Koseiru was unable to transform into its flying form. Suddenly, they all ignited into fireballs hurtling towards Earth, with Koseiru and Odniamubiah screaming as they were burned alive. Soon, their incinerated corpses smashed into Earth, barely recognizeable as even animals. The portal gun landed on the ground, and had suffered little damage. A bright flash of light appeared in the distance, and someone strange walked over to the charred bodies. He bent down and picked up the portal gun. He examined it, making sure there was no damage, and sighed in relief when there was little harm dealt to it. "well, i guess that was a fast start and end." The figure laughed for a bit before setting the dial to "372", opening the portal and entering. Thirty seconds later, it closed. Cast Protagonists * Sharkosuchus * Hybrehemoth * Koseiru * Queen Odniamubiah Credits * Eques Mechanica by SuperNerd295 * Universe 4591 & Scientifically accurate Godzilla by Cdrzillafanon Category:KingOfKretaceous Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Universe 374